


Hard As Rocks

by Shanoodle



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanoodle/pseuds/Shanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't even pretend to take this seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard As Rocks

“Hey, Lucas,” Kumatora said. “Wanna see something cool?”

“If it’s another wrestling move, you can count me out,” he replied.

“No no, it’s nothin’ like that, I promise.”

The blond shrugged. “I guess it’s fine, then. As long as it doesn’t involve me.”

“Awesome! All right, watch this.”

Kumatora jogged toward a nearby boulder the size of a tire. The punk dug her hands underneath the large rock and lifted it high over her head as though it were no heavier than a coffee table.

Lucas gave another shrug. “I don’t get it. You do that stuff all the time.”

“I ain’t finished yet,” she replied, flashing a smirk.

Taking a breath, Kumatora eased the boulder down, seeming as though she were setting it back on the ground. But the next second, the punk stuffed as much of it as she could between her thighs.

The blond’s eyes widened, but he said nothing.

Kumatora’s cheeks darkened to a red as she started squeezing the boulder. Her legs trembled, but she kept steady and pressed on. Lucas could only watch in silence as with each passing second, cracks split its surface. Eventually, enough cracks filled the boulder to make it resemble a spider web, and with one more squeeze, Kumatora’s thighs crunched the large rock into a bunch of smaller ones, which thudded onto the ground.

Chuckling, the punk threw her arms up and looked at Lucas.

“Well, whaddya think of that?”

If he were in a cartoon, the blond’s lower jaw would’ve hit the ground the same way those rocks did. And all he could muster was a single sentence.

“I love you.”


End file.
